Sapphires Fall From Amber Skies
by TheLostBlackRose
Summary: Kagome breaks up with Inuyasha. Inuyasha leaves to think and meets Kouga at his weakest moment. What will happen? This is yaoi and WILL contain lemons. Possible mpreg, if I can work it in.
1. Sapphires fall

**Hi! This is my first shot at a yaoi fic (or any fic for that matter ;) So tell me what you think about it in reviews section. And DON'T be nice. I don't mean to be a meany head, but be honest. Don't sugar-coat anything.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the related characters. But if I did, it would probably be featured on a gay porn site ;)**

**-Updating and revising all my old stories; after that, I will be continuing them all after my unofficial hiatus, and maybe churn out another story to work on? Let's see how this works out and I just might ;-)-**

The raven-haired man walked through the forest, his furrowed eyebrows a sign that he was concentrating intently on what was on his mind, and also, that it was deeply annoying him.

He walked as if on a hidden path, not tripping over any of the thousands of roots and logs that lay about the forest floor. He moved swiftly through the night; then he perked his head up and paused momentarily as he heard a low rumble make its way through the forest. He decided to ignore it and quickened his pace.

He stopped suddenly at the sight of a spring 12 meters ahead. He looked around, and he then took a small pouch out of his haori and quickly crushed it in his hands. He poured a small amount of the crushed substance into his hand and began circling the area outside the spring, sprinkling the snowy substance on the ground. When he emptied all the contents from the pouch, a small droplet of rain hit his nose. He looked up and scowled at the darkness of the moonless night; an expression of annoyance plastered on his face.

He walked briskly over to the spring and stripped himself of his clothing. He placed his clothes, sword, necklace and an assortment of items gathered from the forest into a small hidden compartment hidden under a large "boulder". He walked over to the heated water and lowered himself in. He sighed as he felt his tremendously tense muscles relax as the water took him in. Suddenly, he tensed and watched with a tinge of crimson across his face as several bubbles quickly rose to the surface.

'Dammit!' He cursed mentally, 'Why do humans do such disgusting things; demons don't do that, why do humans?' He rose and waded to another, less smelly portion of the spring.

The pitter-patter of rain against the newly erected barrier was quite soothing and went great with the warm water.

He rested his head against the rocks and his mind drifted back to the events that had taken place just hours earlier.

_**7 hours earlier**_

_Inuyasha rested against the bark of the tree as he thought about the recent events of his life. Now that Naraku was dead and the final pieces of the jewel gathered, Inuyasha, Sango,_

_Miroku and everyone else thought that Kagome would have to leave forever and the very thought had left everyone a weepy, blubbering mess. That is, until Shippo came up with the idea to keep the pieces of the Shikon jewel separate so that the portal in the well would stay open indefinitely._

_Kagome was, at the moment, off in her world, doing Kami knows what. All the hanyou heard about it was "It's a surprise!"_

_"Feh, what do I care?" Inuyasha muttered, as he drifted off to sleep._

_**4 hours earlier**_

_"Inuyasha!" Yelled Kagome._

_Inuyasha cracked an eye open and looked down to sneak a peek at the expression on her face. Her eyes were wide and she had a great big smile on her face. She was clutching a bag that was strangely decorated with intricate golden designs close to her chest. It smelled of nobles and had a strangely familiar power emanating from within._

_"Inuyasha, get down from there and come to the village! I have a surprise for you! Catch me sleepy-head!" She teased as she ran back to the village._

_Inuyasha watched her as she ran and thought about how mature the girl had become ever since they had met._

_The Kagome of old would have nagged and nagged until finally sitting him out of the tree, but not this Kagome. She was 19 now, and was greatly more mature in her behavior and much stronger in her skills as a miko._

_With a sigh, Inuyasha jumped down and leapt in the direction of the village._

_When Inuyasha made it to the outskirts of the village, Kagome already had everybody gathered outside Kaede's hut, and Shippo was acting impatient and whiny, hoping to get a peek at what was in the bag. He turned around and saw Inuyasha on his way and started pulling on Kagome's skirt and jumping up and down while pointing, going, "Ooh, ooh! Look Kagome there's Inuyasha! Now you can show us what's in the bag!" Kagome turned and looked in Inuyasha's direction and started jumping up and down with Shippo, and started yelling,_

_"Inuyasha! Hurry up!" Inuyasha quickened his pace to a run and in 5 seconds he was there._

_"Ok", Kagome said, looking into the bag, "Shippo, I'll give you yours first."_

_A loud, resounding, "YAY!" Came from Shippo as Kagome pulled out his 'surprise'._

_"Ok... AH! Here it is.", Kagome said as she pulled out a lollipop and handed it to Shippo._

_"Thanks!" Said Shippo with a great big smile, as he tried to walk away._

_"That isn't it; I just figured you would like a lollipop. Here, THIS is your surprise." Kagome said with a smile, as she pulled out a small box with fancy gold lettering on it._

_"Don't open it until everyone else gets theirs." warned Kagome. She didn't want her surprise to get ruined._

_After a few minutes, everyone there had their own little box. They were all different shapes and sizes, but they all were the same color and had the same fancy gold lettering._

_"Shippo, you go first." She said, having difficulty containing her excitement._

_Shippo slowly opened the small box and found that it contained a small gold ring, with several pink jewels set in it. He looked at it curiously and put it on his finger._

_"Wow," He said, "It fits perfectly! Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said as he hugged her and ran off to enjoy his lollipop._

_"Sango, why don't you open your gift next?" Kagome said, before she looked off in Shippo's direction and sighed in disappointment. She really wished he would have stayed around to see everyone else's gifts. She shrugged it off and turned around in time to see Sango trying on her new earrings._

_"Wow thanks Kagome, I love them! Miroku, how do they look?_

_"..."_

_"Miroku?"_

_"..."_

_"MIROKU!"_

_Then a resounding SMACK rang throughout the village and an old man from the fields yelled,_

_"What did the monk do this time!" and a man buying fish just south of them responded, "The demon slayer caught him 'admiring' you grand-daughter!"_

_"Which one?"_

_"Akahana!"_

_"Well can't say I blame him, hehe."_

_"GRANDPA! YOU CREEP!"_

_"What? It was a compliment! Youngsters just don't know how to take a joke."_

_Sango looked back to Miroku. "Now Miroku", Sango said sternly, "I'm going to ask you again. How do these earrings look on me?"_

_"Umm, they make you look like the fairest maiden in all the land." Miroku said with a cheesy bow._

_Kagome and Sango giggled. Sango turned towards Kagome._

_"I noticed that the studs on my earrings and the stones in Shippo's ring are pink. Can I ask if-"_

_"Yes, Sango, they are made from the jewel."_

_"But how!"_

_"It's amazing the things people in my time can do, huh? There are thousands of people in my time who make jewelry out of-"_

_Kagome paused as she glanced at Sango's hands and saw that she was also holding Kohaku's gift. She looked around and asked, "Sango, where's Kohaku?"_

_"Oh..." Sango said, her voice was a giveaway that her little brother was still troubling her, "He's still in Kaede's hut. We are still trying to get him to awaken, but I'm afraid of what would happen if we did, but..."_

_"But what?"_

_"It's just that I don't think I could handle my brother waking up and not knowing who I am. It would just kill me."_

_"Just be strong. I'm sure he'll be just fine." Kagome said with a smile on her face._

_"Ok, do you mind if Miroku opens his gift with me, in Kaede's hut?"_

_Kagome's smile faltered for a second and she stuttered, but then she sighed and said, "Go ahead, your brother's more important than my silly little 'setup'."_

_"Thanks Kagome, you're always so understanding." Sango said with a grateful smile as she walked towards the hut._

_Kagome breathed deeply and sighed, then turned around to see Inuyasha._

_"Hey Inuyasha, what's up?"_

_"Where's mine?" Inuyasha asked, expectantly._

_Kagome stared at him blankly, "Your... what?"_

_"My gift?"_

_Kagome's eyes went wide, "Oh my gosh, I totally forgot! I'm so sorry!" She said as she reached into the bag muttering things about her being stupid and 'always forgetting the most important part of things'._

_Then she then pulled out a closed fist and said, "Close your eyes."_

_"Why?" Inuyasha said, eyeing her suspiciously._

_"It's a surprise! Trust me, you'll like it."_

_Inuyasha sighed and closed his eyes. Kagome opened her fist, revealing two gold necklaces, one with a box with a keyhole for a pendant, and the other was a key with a small Shikon jewel shard embedded in the center. She wrapped the necklace with the box pendant around his neck and closed the clasp. She then put the one with the key pendant and put it on herself. She then took Inuyasha's pendant in her hand and said, "Open your eyes."_

_Inuyasha opened his eyes to find Kagome unlocking a small pendant. She put the key in and turned it and the box popped open, revealing a much smaller replica of the Shikon jewel enveloped in an aura of blue floating just above the bottom._

_Kagome's smile vanished in an instant and her eyes began to tear._

_"Wow, it's beautiful. Thanks Kagome." Inuyasha stared into the box, mesmerized with the beauty it contained. Inuyasha looked up to Kagome and leaned in to kiss her._

_"Inuyasha..." Kagome said, pushing him away._

_"What is it?"_

_"We need to talk..."_

_Inuyasha's head snapped up and his ears perked._

_"What? What about?"_

_"I think...um... I..I..I think..."_

_"What?"_

_"Uhh... I...um."_

_"Just spit it out already!"_

_The tears that had been building up in Kagome's eyes threatened to spill fort as the young girl struggled to find the words within her._

_Inuyasha was getting frustrated. "What is it? Hurry up and say it already!"_

_Tears were pouring out of Kagome's eyes as she muttered the words: "I...I think we should just be friends..."_

_Inuyasha's face went blank._

_"W.. what? Why?"_

_Sobs choked Kagome's throat as she leaned in and hugged Inuyasha._

_"It's just...this whole 'living in two time periods' thing. How can we have kids? They would have to stay either here or in my world. My mother would never get to meet her grandchildren if they stayed here, and if they stayed in my world, they would be ridiculed and outcasted because of the demonic features they would inherit from you."_

_The two stood like that for what seemed like an eternity._

_"So," Inuyasha finally said, "This is really for the best, isn't it?"_

_"Yes," Kagome said, a few more tears rolling down her cheek. "But we can still be friends, right?"_

_"..."_

_"Inuyasha? We can still be friends after this, can't we?"_

_"I need some time to think about this..." Inuyasha said as he walked off into the forest._

"_Inuyasha…" Whispered the young miko as Inuyasha faded into the brush._

**Back to reality**

Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and breathed in a mouthful of air. He had fallen asleep and drifted under the surface. After he caught his breath, he repositioned himself on the edge of the spring and laid the rest of his body on the ground, leaving his feet to continue pruning up in the heated water. After a while, Inuyasha started to feel itchy all over and he jumped back into the water, thinking he was just itchy from the grass. But, then the itching was replaced with intense heat and he could feel his whole body becoming hot to the touch. Panting, Inuyasha looked up to see snowflakes starting to fall.

'If it's snowing, why am I so damn hot? It must be this damned barrier!'

Inuyasha leapt out of the water and ran towards the edge of the barrier and broke through it from the inside, disabling it. Instead of the rush of freezing winter air blowing against him, he found himself hotter than before. That's when he realized he wasn't alone.

"Mutt-face?" Inquired a vaguely familiar voice.

"Kouga?"

"Mutt-face, what the hell are you doing by yourself on your human night? And, not to mention, what nice protective gear you've got on, too."

"Oh, shut up fleabag!" Inuyasha said, the darkness of the moonless night covering his crimson-stained cheeks. "What are you even doing around here?"

"I was just_ *__sniff*_on my *_sniff*_ way to *_sniff*_see Kagome when *_sniff*__…" _Kouga trailed off as he sniffed at the air. "What is that delicious aroma in the air?"

"Now what are ya talking about, you mangy wolf?"

Kouga started advancing toward Inuyasha, until he came to the point where he touched his nose to Inuyasha's.

"Inuyasha, you smell...good" Kouga purred, a smile growing on his face.

Inuyasha saw Kouga's eyes start tinge to a crimson hue. Kouga reached out and grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulders and pulled him closer.

"Kouga, what are you doing? Kouga? KOUGA!"

**To be continued :)**

**That was fun! Now, onto the next chapter!**


	2. Decisions

**Hi everybody! YAAY A NEW CHAPTER! :D Thanx for the supportive comments :) I had this all typed out yesterday, but my computer crashed before I saved it, so I had to start ALL over, and while I was doing so I came up with another fun story idea that I'll mention AFTER the chapter and you can tell me what you think via either PM or reviews :). (P.S. I also just got Microsoft office to help me out with grammar; god knows I need it ;)) NOW ON WITH THE FIC!**

**Disclaimer: Please, if I owned Inuyasha (or had any artistic talent whatsoever) I wouldn't be typing this on a web-based forum; I would have it IN the series!**

**Kouga's POV:**

I needed it. That much I knew. Whatever this… this _creature_ was, I needed it badly. I leaned into it, its fear radiating off it like the delicious aroma of a feast after a long days work. My mouth watered as I stepped toward it and tightened my grip on its shoulders. I felt it push back sharply; I was expecting that, but I didn't expect it to be so strong. I stumbled forward slightly and growled in warning. It was yelling something, but I couldn't bother to understand what it was, and I smirked in satisfaction when I felt it back into a tree.

I leaned forward and inhaled its scent deeply and shuddered. I wanted it right here, right now. I felt it move forward, seemingly accepting my embrace. I leaned forward into it, but then it sharply pulled back into the tree. I growled again. I was growing sick of these games. Then, without warning I was blasted with a cold, wet sensation all over. I didn't know where it came from, which annoyed me even more. I whipped around looking for the source of the attacker, finding none. I turned back to find my prey sprawled on the ground, dazed. I smirked and pounced after my prey, but was repulsed by a barrier that sent me flying back a few feet before landing gracefully on my feet. My eyes radiated an even darker red as I let out a blood-chilling mix between a howl and scream. I started beating on the barrier as I watched my prey scurry off. Then, with my anger mixing with my urge to capture the creature, I took my fist and with all my might, smashed through the barrier. The barrier shattered like glass and dissipated in mid-air as I ran at full speed. I arrived at the spring where my preys scent ended, to find no-one there. I looked around and then, I looked back to the water to see an air bubble rise to the surface. I smirked and sat down at the edge of the water.

**Inuyasha's POV:**

I was so confused; I had never been in this kind of situation before. I was completely defenseless, both literally and strength-wise. My human form may be much stronger than most humans, but I was no match for a demon of Kouga's stature. I looked around frantically while yelling at Kouga to get him to stop. I made one final attempt to push him away, which only succeeded in making Kouga stumble and push me into a tree. I heard Kouga growl and I was getting worried. I thought I might die. Then, I felt Kouga lean against me and sniff me loudly, then shudder in pleasure. I wasn't sure what this meant; I just knew I didn't want to stick around to find out. I glanced up and noticed it had stopped snowing and there was a bunch of snow caught upon a weak, old branch. Quickly, I hatched a plan.

I leaned closer into Kouga. Kouga began to lean into me and I used all of my strength to slam myself into the tree trunk. I heard Kouga growl and thought I had failed, but then I heard a snap and saw a large load of snow fall on Kouga, causing him to release me. Not wanting to waste time, I turned to run towards the spring to get my sword, but in my hurry, I tripped over a root.

I was motionless for a few seconds before I slowly and sluggishly started to move. Then I heard Kouga yell and I remembered what I was doing. I scrambled to my feet and ran in the direction of the spring. When I arrived, I started to lift the boulder up when I heard the barrier break. I dropped the boulder in surprise and heard the faint click of the ancient lock that held it down, making it impossible to retrieve neither my clothes nor my sword. It then dawned on me that I had barely 10 seconds to do something.

My mind started racing, all sorts of wild and ridiculous plans running through it. But then I remembered that there is a hidden under-water cave deep within the spring.

I couldn't remember where the opening for it was, but it was my only option. I took a deep breath and dove into the water. Almost immediately, I began to feel along the edges of the spring for the opening. I was having difficulty remembering, and precious moments were ticking by. I couldn't hold my breath much longer. I then remembered where the opening was, but I would have to return to the surface to get enough air to survive the trip to and through it, and Kouga was most likely already up there. I was running out of time and air quickly as I tried to come up with a plan. A small bubble of air escaped my mouth and gently floated up to the surface.

**Kagome:**

Kagome looked up to the moonless night and sighed as the others slept; a small tear carving its way across her face.

To be continued.

**It amazes me how much stuff I overlooked when I wrote this O.o**


	3. Lifesaver?

**YAY! It's finally done! Thanks to those who reviewed, you guys inspire me to keep writing :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

Kagome gazed up at the night sky, her eyes blank as a fresh piece of parchment paper; tears stained her face. She was so worried; Inuyasha usually came back by now, and she sensed that he was in grave danger. She felt so powerless. So…alone.

"Kagome?" A familiar voice rang in the darkness. Kagome raised her head to better see who it was. Kagome tried to pull herself as together as possible before she answered the woman.

"Yes…yes Sango?" She voiced in sadness.

Sango approached slowly, unsure. "I was just wondering…" She paused, trying to figure how to ask without pushing Kagome over the edge. "I was wondering where Inuyasha was. It's 4 hours to sunrise and he still hasn't come back…"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, Inuyasha's fine. He's just… he's…." Her words turned into unintelligible mumbling. Kagome was wracking her brain for a simple excuse. Kagome hated lying to Sango, but even though the others and maybe even Sango herself couldn't sense it, Sango's emotions were growing more and more sensitive ever since the return of her brother. He had been lying unconscious for 18 days now, and it was taking a real toll on Sango. She was afraid what would happen if she knew the truth.

"He's what?"

"He sensed a demon around and he went to hunt it down." She said quietly, a tinge of regret in her voice.

"WHAT! How can he be so… so reckless? You must be so worried." She walked over to the windowsill where Kagome was sitting and sat down next to her.

She put her hand on Kagome's shoulder and asked, "Are you alright?"

Kagome looked down, afraid to meet her gaze for fear she would see the truth in her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just worried about him. He's usually back by now and… and" Her mind wandered off and she couldn't help but feel responsible. Inuyasha could be in serious danger and it was her fault. If she hadn't of broken his heart, he would still be here, safe and sound. Kagome burst into tears and leaned into Sango's chest. Sango wrapped her arms around the young girl and tried to soothe her.

"Shhhhh, it'll be alright. We'll wake up tomorrow and he'll be fast asleep in the tree, you'll see. Everything is ok."

She ran her hands through her hair gently as she soothed the distraught girl.

They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Inuyasha and Kouga:

Inuyasha was struggling against the urge to let his lungs fill with water. He was also resisting the urge to surface to face what awaited him. His mind told him to rise. Maybe Kouga was out of that strange trance? Warily, he allowed himself to rise.

Kouga's inner demon was becoming bored and was ready to give up its hold on Kouga. Kouga's eyes had just faded to normal when Inuyasha surfaced.

Inuyasha gasped for breathe, sucking it in greedily. He felt himself blackout slightly and he became dizzy.

"Mutt-face?"

Inuyasha froze. He turned around slowly in the water and looked at Kouga, then breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Kouga's eyes were their normal sapphire blue. Then everything went black as he felt himself sink back down.

Kouga jumped up as he saw the human slip back under the water. He was so confused because he didn't know what had happened; He was out hunting for meat for his tribe, then all he could remember was waking up next to a spring. He dived in and grabbed the frail creature and swam to the surface. He jumped out of the water, gracefully landing on his feet. laid Inuyasha down and put his ear to his chest. He wasn't breathing.

"Shit!" He exclaimed. He didn't know what to do. Inuyasha was most likely dying and he couldn't do anything.

'Fuckfuckfuckfu- wait. What did Shiori say?' He remembered having heard something about what to do in this situation, but he couldn't quite seem to remember.

His eyes lit up when he remembered and he wasted no time. He straddled the unconscious man's hips and put his hands on his chest and started to push down over and ever.

'Was it 30 times or was it 40? Why am I having so much trouble remembering such simple stuff?'

Kouga thought hard as he tried to remember.

'Oh yeah, 30 chest compressions, but wait, then what?'

He then remembered what he was supposed to do next and he blushed. He shook his head and told himself it was necessary, Inuyasha would die if he didn't. He bent down and put his lips over the others and breathed into him. He pulled back and waited.

He heard the form below him cough up water and he began to breathe again. Kouga sighed and put his hands on his hips in relief.

'He's gonna make it, he's gonna ***sniff*** be alright' Kouga started to stand. Then Kouga smelled him. He smelled strangely… intoxicating.

He took another experimental sniff of the air and he felt a stir in his groin. He bent back down and put his face into Inuyasha's hair and inhaled deeply and groaned. He allowed his inner demon to take over as he took another sniff and shuddered in anticipated pleasure.

Inuyasha roused to a strange feeling on his ear. It felt like someone smelling his hair. Slowly, he opened his eyes, fear engulfing him as he realized Kouga was on top of him, pinning him down and smelling him. Inuyasha began to struggle, trying to push Kouga off of him. His attempts were feeble and weak. Kouga took the humans hands and pinned them above his head. Kouga looked into Inuyasha's eyes, relishing the fear in them.

"Why so scared?" He taunted, laughing.

He slammed his lips into the frightened human's tender lips, forcing his tongue inside, his wet appendage exploring every crevice, thoroughly enjoying his taste. Inuyasha cried silently. This was all so confusing; he had never experienced an attack like this. Kouga is a male for gods' sake! Males didn't do these things together. It just wasn't normal. But why does it feel so… nice?

Kouga pulled away and swiftly tore off his armor and clothes, tossing them haphazardly in any direction. Inuyasha tried to take the opportunity to run again, but this time Kouga stopped him. He grabbed his leg and pulled him back towards him, slapping him as hard as he could to get him to stop struggling.

He fell unconscious.

Kouga smiled.

'Perfect. Now we can take our little treat somewhere more… private. He put the unconscious human over his shoulder and considered where to go.

'Wait, isn't this… yes it is. It's that spring I used to play at when I was a pup. There are some hidden caves down there, aren't there? Yes, plenty of privacy there. Yes…' An evil smile grew on Kouga's face as he dove into the water.

To be continued.

**Whew! I'm already hard at work on the next chapter. WARNING! The next chapter WILL be a lemon, so if that doesn't sound appealing to you, don't read!**


	4. Enslaved

Hi there, new chapter! Quick warning: I was in ways in a particularly dark mood when I wrote this, so it's a bit of a violent (rape) lemon. But anyways, here you go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any affiliated characters. Besides, I don't speak Japanese.

Several minutes later, Kouga surfaced in a damp cave, which was warmly lit with an enchanted fire that never died out. He pulled himself out of the water, and then pulled the still unconscious human out of the water.

He squeezed the excess water out of both his and Inuyasha's hair before he carried him, bridal style, over to a pile of furs near the fire and gently laid him down. He gently stroked the humans face and bent down to kiss the bruise forming on his cheek. He felt lust and desire fill him as he smelled him yet again. He flipped the human over onto his stomach, giving him a nice view of his rear. He tied Inuyasha's wrists behind his back to stop Inuyasha from struggling when he woke. He ran a hand down the weaker forms body and let out a husky groan. He couldn't wait much longer; he had to have his prize. He started to nip and kiss at Inuyasha's neck, causing the frightened male to awaken. Inuyasha immediately tensed up and began to kick and tried feebly to free his hands. Kouga had his legs pinned down in an instant. He grabbed his wrists and pushed up violently, causing Inuyasha to wince in pain.

"Hahaha," Kouga's sinister laugh echoed throughout the cave, "Pathetic human. Where do you think you could run to? There is but one exit and it would take a weakling like you at least 20 minutes to get through the water and back to the spring. Give up, it's hopeless."

Inuyasha broke down and stopped struggling. He began to silently cry as Kouga returned to his work. He was right, it was useless. No matter what, he would be someone else's plaything; something to use and throw away when done.

Kouga smirked and backed away a bit and went back to his work on the human.

He cringed when Kouga reached his ass and spread him open. He felt sensation on his ass like Kouga was licking it. He was scared of what was going to happen. What was Kouga doing? Why wasn't he hitting him? Why wasn't he dead yet? What could Kouga possibly want out of this?

Kouga admired the human's small pink puckered hole. He ran a finger over it, making Inuyasha jump. He chuckled darkly as he wet his finger and slowly inserted it into Inuyasha's tight entrance. He felt Inuyasha tense up and scream in pain. Kouga pulled his finger out and commanded that Inuyasha relax or else he would make it hurt even worse. Inuyasha wept bitterly as he tried to do as Kouga asked. He tried to put his mind in another place, any place but here, but he couldn't. He just kept tensing every time Kouga touched him. Kouga became irritated and roughly pushed Inuyasha away.

"Fine, if you don't want me to prepare you…" Kouga thought for a moment before another dark smile spread across his face, "Then you can prepare me."

He flipped Inuyasha over onto his back and pulled him up by his shoulders before Inuyasha had a chance to cry out in surprise. He pulled Inuyasha over to a chair and sat himself down before putting the frightened human on his knees in front of him.

"Now prepare me." Kouga commanded as he put his dripping cock in front of Inuyasha's face. He put his hands behind his head and waited to be pleasured by his prize. A few seconds went by before Kouga cracked his eyes open to find out why Inuyasha wasn't preparing him yet. He looked down at Inuyasha and became increasingly annoyed by what he saw.

Inuyasha stared at the thing Kouga had asked him to "prepare". It was about 14 inches long and about as wide as an extra-large cup of ramen. He looked up to find Kouga looking at him expectantly, anger growing in his eyes.

"Put it in your mouth!" Kouga barked.

Inuyasha's eyes instantly widened in both surprise and fear. He couldn't actually be serious, could he? Not wanting to risk Kouga's anger, he stretched his mouth as open as he could get it and hesitated as he tried to find an angle to approach it at.

Kouga grew more and more irritated at the inexperience of his unwilling partner.

"Fuck it!" He roared, grabbing a fistful of Inuyasha's dark hair, forcing the entire thing down his throat at once. Inuyasha gagged in surprise and started to choke. He felt his jaw dislodge as he reached the base. His eyes teared up in pain as Kouga forced his head back and forth on his enormous dick. Kouga groaned with each motion. "That's it, oh damn! That is nice." After what seemed to be an eternity, Kouga pulled him forward one last time, his dick so deep in his throat that Kouga's pubic hair tickled his nose, before pulling out halfway, releasing himself inside Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha felt the hot streams of Kouga's seed fill his mouth; he struggled, but was able to swallow it all.

He felt so weak and disgusting. He hated himself for his weakness and inability to protect himself. 'I deserve this.' He told himself. 'This is what I get for being weak.' He cried silently as he tore himself down and beat himself up inside his mind. He didn't even notice Kouga until he had grabbed his jaw and snapped it back in place, making Inuyasha scream in pain.

"There we are. And here I was all worried that you were dead." Kouga said, taunting Inuyasha. He pulled the human into another bruising kiss, tasting himself in Inuyasha's mouth. He reveled in his taste as it mixed with his own, his tongue playing with the others limp one. He pulled away and said, "Now, the real fun begins." He shoved two of his fingers into Inuyasha's mouth and wet them in the others saliva. Kouga looked into Inuyasha's eyes and noticed the blank, emotionless stare he had. He smiled. Maybe he could break this beautiful creature? Make it his forever; a mindless slave to bend to his will and satisfy any urge? He like the idea.

He removed his fingers from Inuyasha's mouth and laid down on the furs in front of Inuyasha. He motioned for Inuyasha to come to him.

"Sit." He commanded.

Inuyasha put both feet on either side of Kouga and tried to sit on his dick. Kouga grabbed him and pulled him forward, making Inuyasha land on top of him. Kouga looked into his eyes and said, "Not that yet, I still have to prepare you."

Kouga placed one hand over the small of Inuyasha's back while the other hand went onto Inuyasha's rump. Kouga rubbed Inuyasha's back soothingly, to keep him from tensing too much. "Shh, it's okay; it'll only hurt for a little while."

Inuyasha no longer cared what Kouga did. He lay limply in Kouga's arms as Kouga prepared him.

He wasn't kidding. It hurt a lot at first, but the pain subsided into something different after a while. It almost felt… good. Inuyasha blushed and closed his eyes. He didn't think he could hate himself any more than he did right now. He winced as Kouga inserted another finger, and then another, eventually moving to his whole hand.

Kouga grew annoyed yet again at the unresponsiveness of his prize. He then thought of a way to get his prize to be a bit more appreciative of his efforts. He began to poke and prod at Inuyasha's insides, trying to find that special spot inside of him. His finger grazed a small bump and Inuyasha couldn't help but give a moan as he tensed slightly.

Kouga smirked. He pushed his hand back in and pushed on the special spot as hard as he could without hurting him. Inuyasha shot up and screamed in pleasure. A blush stained his cheeks as new tears of pleasure dripped down his face. Inuyasha looked down and was shocked to see his own hardening flesh.

"What's the matter? Never been hard before?" Kouga teased. Inuyasha looked at him and silently shook his head, still shocked from the massive wave of pleasure Kouga had given him.

"Well, not bad… for a human anyway." Kouga grabbed ahold of Inuyasha's hardened flesh and started pumping. He started thrusting his hand in and out of Inuyasha faster and faster, bringing him to climax in a matter of minutes. He sprayed his seed all over Kouga's stomach and collapsed onto him, shivering.

Kouga pushed him back up and commanded, "Clean it up, with your tongue. And don't swallow it."

Inuyasha stared for a moment, trying to understand what Kouga meant by having him do this, before he remembered what happened last time he hesitated like this. Not wanting a repeat of the previous incident, he bent down and lapped up he seed off of his chest and stomach, reserving it in his cheek. When he was done he erected himself and waited for his next command.

"Swish it around in your mouth." He commanded.

Inuyasha did as he was told, all the while wondering if this was some plot to humiliate him further than he already was.

Kouga held his hand in front of his face and said, "Spit it out."

He did so and Kouga removed his other hand from Inuyasha's rear and rubbed his hands together, before rubbing his dick with the mixture. When he was finished he grabbed Inuyasha by his hips and lifted him up, before gently placing him on his dick. "Relax." He commanded.

He pushed Inuyasha down slowly, giving him time to adjust to his size. After an agonizing eternity of trying to relax with something so large invading him, he came to rest on Kouga's curls.

After a while, Kouga began to lightly thrust. When Kouga saw that he was causing him no pain, he began to thrust a little harder and a little faster until he came to a good rhythm. He grabbed Inuyasha's cheeks and spread them apart, giving him deeper access into his body. He moaned loudly and started whispering sweet nothings into Inuyasha's ear between kisses and nips he left on his neck. Inuyasha heard nothing of what Kouga said; he was in his own little world of pleasure. With every thrust of Kouga's mighty dick into his body, a wave of pleasure coursed through his body, making his dick harden yet again. The one thing that snapped him out of it was when Kouga bit his nipple and began playing with it with his tongue.

Inuyasha gasped as Kouga rolled the nub around between his teeth, sucking on it intently. Inuyasha collapsed and started breathing heavily. If this went on any longer, he felt he would die. He put his head to Kouga's chest and Kouga wrapped his arms around him. Then Kouga thrust as hard as he could, hitting Inuyasha's special spot again, bringing Inuyasha over the edge. He released his seed all over Kouga's chest again, panting. Kouga felt Inuyasha's walls tighten around him and he came then, pumping Inuyasha full of his seed.

They sat in the same position for a few minutes, still dazed from their combined climaxes. Then Kouga rotated Inuyasha around on his dick, making Inuyasha gasp in surprise. He then rolled over onto his side and put his arm around Inuyasha. He then tightened his grip on Inuyasha and sunk his fangs into Inuyasha's shoulder. He then took the claw on his index finger and thumb and punctured a hole on both sides of Inuyasha's left nipple, a symbol that he was a slave and could never be more than that ever again. The bite mark was a mark that signified that he belonged to Kouga and no one else. Inuyasha passed out from the sudden pain, leaving Kouga to clean them both up.

He lapped the blood up from the wound on his shoulder until it stopped flowing. Then he pulled himself out of Inuyasha, making sure that his seed had bound itself inside of his prize. He picked Inuyasha up bridal style and carried him over to a heated spring near the back of the cave where he proceeded to clean them. After he washed both of them, he dried them with some towels he found in a corner. He carried Inuyasha back over to a separate pile of furs and laid him down there before he lay next to him; wrapping his arm around him possessively, Kouga fell into a peaceful sleep.

To be continued.

Well, there you have it! My first lemon EVER! Tell me what you think of it and if there is anything I can improve on or watch out for. I am currently searching for a beta for my stories, but am having difficulty locating one, so if you guys know about one that suits my needs, please refer them to me or tell me about them in the reviews. Until next time!


	5. Captive

I'm back! Yayz! :D

Listen, I wrote this super quick and didn't want to waste any time getting it to you by reviewing, so apologies in advance for inadequate plot.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha (but Kouga sure does;))**

Kouga rubbed his eyes and groaned as he woke. He looked down and smiled at his newest subordinate as he slept peacefully at his feet. He stroked Inuyasha's long black hair before a loud growl erupted from his pet's midsection.

'_Better get him some food. We don't want him to starve, do we?'_

Kouga rose quickly to his feet and left the underwater cave to go search for a suitable meal for him and his new pet.

* * *

Inuyasha woke with a start as he heard a loud splash from somewhere in the room he was in. He tried to stand, only to find that his legs were utterly useless. Not surprising, considering his "actions" from the previous night.

A replay of the entire night played through his head; a series of emotions shown on his face before returning to a blank stare.

'_Maybe being Kouga's personal slave won't be such a bad thing after all. At least I'll be accepted in some minute way.'_ A small smile broke its way through to Inuyasha's face.

Just then, Inuyasha noticed that his wrists were still bound with the rope from last night. He tried to pull his wrists apart, only to find that he was far too weak.

"What the hell?" He wondered aloud before he noticed his hair was still midnight black.

"What… I'm still human? But… why! How is this possible?"

Inuyasha's head hung in shame.

"Probably the gods' way of telling me that I'm always gonna be the weaker one. I might as well just give up and accept it. I'll never be able to defend myself; I'm far too weak and powerless. I'm never gonna have friends or family or anything; my only purpose is to be used and thrown away when done." I should've learned that a loooooong time ago." He wept bitterly as defeat enshrouded his soul.

'_Maybe this time will be different. Maybe Kouga-'_

"Maybe Kouga what? Maybe Kouga will grow to love me? Maybe he will accept me and start a family with me? Yeah right! Me 'n Kouga are both males; all I'm good for fer him is a fuck every now n' then, and hell, I can't even do that right! I wouldn't be surprised if Kouga left here all alone in this cave to die!"

He then looked around the cave and noticed that he was, in fact, all alone in the cave.

A loud growl emitted from his abdomen and pain surged through his midsection.

"Aww fuck." He said as he collapsed onto his side, defeated.

* * *

Kouga looked down at the 510 pound boar demon he had just taken down. It had given him a good fight, but it was far too weak from an injury it had sustained a week earlier.

Kouga stripped the vines off a nearby tree and bound the dead boar by the legs and pulled it in the direction of the springs.

"Kooooooougaaaaa! Kooooooooougaa! Is thaaat yoooouu?" Came a cry that was far too familiar to the wolf demons ears.

'_Hmph, dammit Ginta!_' Kouga knew he had to get some food to his new prize as quickly as possible._ 'Dammit! I have to get rid of this idiot!'_

The wolf demon in question burst from the tree line and ran towards Kouga.

"Kouga! Man it's soo good to see you! The tribe was getting worried! You were supposed to come back last night with some meat for us to store for the winter months. What happened? Hakkaku and I followed your scent all the way toward the spring, but then it just disappeared. We noticed your scent was intermingled with Inuyasha's. Did you guys fight? And why are your eyes red?"

'_Inuyasha? Why does that sound so familiar?'_

Kouga rubbed his chin thoughtfully, earning him a confused stare from Ginta.

"Kouga? Are you feeling alright? You're kinda scaring me here."

Just then it dawned on Kouga who that mysterious beauty is.

"Inuyasha!"

"What about him, Kouga? You're really freaking me out here, man."

"Nothing! Go back to the tribe, and bring them this and tell them I'll be back in a few days." Kouga then took his sword and sliced the boar in half at the midsection and dragged the top half toward the springs as fast as he could.

(Ginta experiences anime sweat drop as he scratches the back of his head)

'_Of course! How did I not see it before? That beautiful creature is my lesser-half's arch rival! He will never willingly approve of him as a slave! No, not after all the fights and brawls they've been through. I cannot allow my efforts of breaking the human to go to waste! I have to do something to prevent my prize from being taken away!'_

Kouga strained his mind trying to come up with a solution to this problem, when suddenly it came to him.

'_A potion! Of course! It's perfect! A potion to make the two of us forget everything but the recent events that have happened between us. His will make him forget everything in his life and mine will only take away knowledge of who he is! Perfect!' _

Kouga tossed the dead boar carcass into the spring and jumped in after it, pushing it towards his destination.

To be continued (very soon, in fact. Either later today or sometime tomorrow!)

Major sorries to everyone who waited patiently for this post! I was experiencing serious computer problems that would require me to :

A)Purchase a new computer

B)Pay out the ass for repairs

C)Self-repairs!

I think the most obvious choice for most would be a or b, but not me! I am poor and can't afford to buy a new one or pay for repairs. :P

But I guess something good that came from this is now I have major computer skills WITHOUT THE USE OF CHEAT CODES! TAKE THAT, SIMS 3!

Also, I have developed several new possible stories (aka stem cell stories) and I am reviewing them, and if I find some more of what little life I have to sacrifice in order to do multiple storylines at once, then I will!


	6. Hi! Not a chapter

**Hello! **

**This is just a little update to tell you that I have created my own Facebook page! :D (Don't ask me why, it's one of those ideas that seem like a good idea when you think of them.)**

**At my Facebook page, you'll get daily updates on my fics, I'll post ideas for future fanfics, and I'll be able to tell you if my computer fucks up on me again, depriving me of any way to tell you what's happening (my itouch doesn't let me post things on T_T) To get to it, just search my name (Thelostblackrose) in the search bar. And, as an added plus, I won't have to get your hopes up of another chapter and disappoint you with another one of these false chapters.**

**O.K. I'll have a new chapter this weekend, and I have another chapter on the way for the following weekend + a little surprise (I can't tell you because it's my Christmas gift to you ;))**

**Alrighty then, stay warm, I hope you don't get sick and if you are I hope you feel better soon. Until next time!**


	7. Discipline

**Here it is! The long awaited weekend update! Enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any characters related**

**

* * *

**

Kouga burst through the surface of the water that led to the underwater cave. He looked around and saw Inuyasha sleeping restlessly in the middle of the floor. He smirked and reached down into the water and yanked the top-half of the boars' carcass through the entrance. Inuyasha woke with a start; having been unexpectedly splashed with cold water.

"Hey! What the hell!" He screamed, before realizing who he was talking to.

Kouga stalked angrily over to the human who had just disrespected him and back-handed him across the face and yelled, "Don't you EVER talk to me like that again, understand!"

Inuyasha mumbled, "Yes... Kouga."

"WHAT! I can't hear you!" Kouga yelled as he yanked Inuyasha up by his hair and put his ear up to his mouth.

Inuyasha struggled to summon the strength to speak up, "Y-Yes K-K-K-Kouga." A tear rolled down Inuyasha's cheek.

Kouga smirked at Inuyasha and licked the tear off his face. He reached his hand around Inuyasha and stroked his back. Then he took Inuyasha's bound hands and tug gently on them. Inuyasha hissed in pain.

"Do you want me," Kouga whispered in his ear, "To untie your arms."

Inuyasha nodded his head slowly.

"Well," He said as he pushed Inuyasha down, "You'll have to apologize first.

"S-s-sorry." Inuyasha stammered.

"How cute," He said, the bulge under his pelts becoming more apparent to Inuyasha, "You think I want to hear it. Well, I guess I'll have to teach you how actions speak louder than words."

He pulled off his pelt, revealing his massive erection.

Inuyasha took it into his mouth and slowly moved down it, adjusting to his length.

"Mmmmmm, that's nice." Kouga moaned in pleasure as he stroked Inuyasha's hair.

After a few minutes, Inuyasha hit the base of Kouga's member. He gave himself a mental high-five and started to back off. After a while, he built up a good rhythm. He was adapting nicely.

After a while, he felt Kouga tense up. Kouga then pulled his head off of his member. Kouga pulled Inuyasha's head down by his hair, making Inuyasha face straight up before he released his seed all over Inuyasha's face in thick white streams. He quickly put his member back into Inuyasha's mouth and let off a final shot in his mouth, which Inuyasha swallowed.

Kouga collapsed on his knees and started licking his seed off of Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha stayed absolutely still so as not to upset Kouga.

When Kouga finished cleaning Inuyasha's face he pulled him into a deep, passionate kiss. Inuyasha blushed as Kouga's tongue entered his mouth and explored every crevice with his wet appendage.

Kouga withdrew and looked Inuyasha in the eyes and said, "Now THAT is how you apologize."

He flicked a claw out and cut the rope binding Inuyasha's hands. Inuyasha rubbed his sore wrists.

Kouga stood and put his pelt back on.

"I'll return soon," He stated as he tossed a small book towards Inuyasha.

"Drain the blood from the boar and put some of it in one of the vials, and put some of your blood in another vial. You can find them on the shelf next to the hot-spring, understand?"

"Yes." Inuyasha said as he stared in curiosity at Kouga.

'How can he act so calm after what just happened?'

"Then, I need you to follow the instructions in that book I just gave you took cook the boar and make yourself some clothes and a blanket or two from the pelt. The materials you need are in one of the back-rooms." And with that, Kouga spun around and dove into the water, leaving a confused human behind.

"Well, better get started." Inuyasha said as he rose to his feet and stumbled over to the wall to support him.

"Now, where do I begin?"

* * *

Kagome stalked around the village, tears streaming down her face. It had only been little over a day since Inuyasha had gone missing, but to her it seemed like an eternity. Because she knew this time was different from all the other times, she could feel it. She looked up to see Sango running towards her.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

"Yes, what is it Sango?"

"Shippo and Kirara just finished tracking Inuyasha's tracks, and it turns out they come to a stop at some springs a few miles from here. They say Kouga's scent is mixed in with his. I came back to get you to see if you can find any dark omens. I'd ask Miroku, but he is watching over Kohaku."

"Oh good. At least we know he's with someone we can trust. Let's go." Kagome started sprinting towards the direction Sango had come from, sang herself following close behind.

To be continued.

* * *

**Well, there it is! Sorry if it seemed to take a while, but I was going through some real-life drama, which is going to be soon resolved, so it won't affect my fic-writing. :D**

**And Ashlan: Unfortunately, I don't live anywhere close to a cyber café. :(**


	8. More subplot building

**Hey there everybody! Now before there is any confusion about this detail, I will explain. Even though Kouga gave up his jewel shards, he still has power granted by them. This is because Kouga had them implanted in his legs for so long, that they had embedded a part of their power in his legs. This has left him with a pair of "ghost" shards in his legs. **

**Anyways, on with the fic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, as if did, there would never be a "Final Act", it would just go on forever, like that soap opera "Days of Our Lives".**

**

* * *

**

Kouga rose to the surface of the water and gasped for breath. He wiped the water from his face and made his way towards the edge of the spring.

He rose out of the water and proceeded to vigorously shake himself free of any water.

'Man, this water shit is starting to annoy me, but I guess I can manage, seeing as I'll be bringing him to my den by tonight'

Kouga ran off towards his den, the power of the Shikon jewel transforming him into a twister, causing a nearby "boulder" to go flying across the ground and smash into the rock face of the spring, disappearing in a puff of smoke, leaving behind a feather and a piece of string. Kouga stopped running immediately and turned and ran towards the spot where the boulder hit, curiosity getting the best of him.

He stooped down and ran his fingers over the rock, examining it for any damage.

'It didn't even leave a chip or a scratch! There is only one kind of magic that produce such an authentic looking boulder.'

He picked up the feather and string and sniffed it. He growled.

"Kitsune magic…"

Kouga walked over to the spot where the boulder originally lay, noticing that it left no trace that it was even there, as if it weighed nothing at all.

He ran his hand over the ground, making sure he wasn't missing anything, only to have his hand repulsed by a barrier.

He scowled as he watched the red ripples shimmer over a dome, before disappearing into thin air.

He felt a familiar aura of power emanating from under the ground.

"Could it be?" He said, raising up his fist, smashing it into the barrier. The sound of breaking glass could be heard as red shards materialized in the air before dissipating into nothingness.

A small trapdoor materialized on the ground before him, a familiar scent emanating from within.

"That scent… it smells just like Inuyasha." He opened the trapdoor and saw Inuyasha's things, all lying there. In the corner lay a necklace, a necklace that had the power that Kouga felt emanating from it. He grabbed it and looked at it, inspecting it closely.

"It looks like an ordinary necklace, all except for this box. Is that a key hole? Maybe there is a key in Inuyasha's hakama." He snatched up Inuyasha's pants and dug his hands through the pocket, but found nothing.

He threw the pants down to the ground in frustration and stared at the necklace.

"I should hold onto this for safekeeping." He said, stashing it away in a pouch on his side.

He looked at all the other things inside the trapdoor and he found a second necklace, one with a locket a locket. He opened it and saw Kagome's face on one side and Inuyasha's on the other. He felt anger rising in him at the thought of Inuyasha, HIS Inuyasha, being with another. He scowled at Kagome's portrait and crushed the locket in his hands, throwing it behind him. 'Old memories now, gotta put them behind me'

He found Inuyasha's sword and scowled at it as well. He reached to pick it up before remembering that any demon that touched it would be electrocuted by its protective spell. He reached for Inuyasha's haori and wrapped around his hand before picking up the sword. He inspected it closely. It looked like a normal sword. Nothing inconspicuous; just a regular, average, run-of-the-mill sword.

He wrapped the sword in Inuyasha's remaining clothing and tie it to his side.

'I'd better get going, don't wanna leave him alone for too long. He might hurt himself.' Kouga smirked at the thought and started running back towards his den.

*Meanwhile*(Kagome & friends)

* * *

"Kagome, slow down! You don't even know where it is!" Yelled Sango, as she tried desperately to catch the young miko's attention.

Kagome slowed down and turned her head to see how far away she was from Sango, shock overtaking her as she realized she was almost 50 yards away. Kagome stopped and let Sango catch up before resuming her pace.

"Sorry," Said Kagome, apologetically, "It's just that-"

"You don't have to apologize. Its fine, I understand. I was the same way when we had just released Kohaku from Naraku's grasp" Sango looked towards the ground for a moment as she remembered the way she had found Kohaku.

She was glad that she had got there first; all that he had on was a choker, leash and a ball-gag. He had bite and claw marks all over his body.

She remembered how he had turned his head in shame and cried as she ran towards him. He had obvious signs of rape and forced abortion, meaning that Naraku had impregnated him at least once. She remembered how she quickly took him out of those humiliating devices and covered him with a blanket nearby.

She remembered how bloody he was; how he was almost entirely covered with blood and what could only be Naraku's seed.

She remembered how she cried, and how she held him as he cried. She remembered how tightly they held each other; how Kohaku wouldn't stop shaking. She remembered how she picked him up and ran back to the others. She remembered the confused expression on their faces as she ignored their attempts to talk to her or her brother. She remembered getting on Kirara and flying back to the village without them.

She remembered how Kohaku fell asleep peacefully in her arms on the flight back.

She remembered how Kaede greeted her with joy, and then looked at her brother, and how the joy turned to sadness.

She remembered how Kaede took him inside and started caring for him, looking for any signs of serious injury. She remembered how Kaede told her that he had a slight concussion, and there was a possibility that he would never wake up. She remembered how Kaede looked at her when she found something else. She remembered Kaede telling her, telling her that her brother was pregnant with Naraku's child. She remembered nothing else after that, she had fainted.

'What are we going to do with the child? Is Kohaku going to keep it or is he going to want it taken away? Will Kohaku wake up? How will he react? When is this nightmare going to end?'

A solitary tear fell from Sango's face.

A few short seconds later, they arrived to find Shippo and Kirara napping under a tree about 12 yards from the spring.

Kagome walked towards them and tapped Shippo's arm.

"Shippo," She whispered. "Shippo, wake up sleepy head."

Shippo murmured something under his breath and rolled over.

"Come on, lazy bones. It's time to-"

"GOD DAMMIT SHIPPO, WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Came a very loud, very sudden outburst from Sango.

Kagome and Shippo (now awake) stared in fear at the suddenly angry demon-slayer.

Sango looked at them and realized what she just did. Her face softened and she began to cry. She turned from them and ran back towards the village.

Kirara jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and watched Sango leave.

"Kagome?" Shippo started, as he lept into her arms. "Why is Sango acting so crazy?"

"It's nothing you can hold against her, Shippo. She's just going through a difficult time, what with her brother and all."

"Oh, I see."

"Well Shippo, Kirara, let's go find Inuyasha" Kagome said as she walked towards the spring, Shippo in her arms and Kirara on her shoulder.

To be continued

**There, finally finished another update. It is now approximately 3:30 AM and I am typing these last few words with my face down in my pillow. Goodnight all!**


	9. Memories

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, so don't sue me. Please. (:**

**-Kouga-**

Kouga ran through the forest, trees and branches whizzing by so fast, they were nothing but a blur.

Kouga took an experimental sniff of the air.

'Ah, I'm close. Just a few more miles and I'll be at my den. Hopefully Shiori has what I need.'

Kouga had already come up with a story to tell her. He would tell her that when he was out hunting the previous night, he stumbled across a small group of villagers. A few of them could tell he was a demon and attacked. He became enraged and slaughtered them one-by-one. When he came to the last villager, he was on his knees pleading and begging for his life. Kouga raised his claws to kill him when he noticed something different about this human.

He would tell her he asked him if he would do anything to stay alive, and how he said yes. How they had spent the night "negotiating terms". How his only wish besides living was to have his memories taken away, for he was a lowly half-breed and wanted to forget his past.

The story seemed foolproof.

A pang of guilt rang through his chest. 'A foolproof lie to extinguish Inuyasha's memory from the world…'

Kouga shook his head

'Inuyasha… is nothing. He is just a trophy; a possession, nothing more.'

Kouga quickened his pace and in a few minutes he was standing outside of the caves.

"Hey Kouga, you're back!" Came an excited yell from Ginta. Ginta shoved Hakkaku with his foot, yelling "Wake up! Kouga's back!"

The spike-haired wolf jumped up and looked around before setting his eyes on Kouga. The two ran towards Kouga, shouting greetings and questions so fast, even Kouga couldn't keep up. He noticed that both of their eyes were tinged red and had a sort of hunger in them, meaning their inner-demons had a slight grip on their actions. Then he caught their scent.

Kouga chuckled.

They both exchanges confused glances, and then asked, "W-what's so funny?"

"Can't you two smell yourselves? Mating season is still 2 weeks away and you're already releasing your pheromones!"

Ginta and Hakkaku's faces grew beet-red in embarrassment and they lowered their heads in shame.

Kouga smirked at them and walked through them into the inner caves, groping them both on the way in.

They both watched him enter the inner caves and disappear behind the barrier.

They looked at each other and scowled.

"Damn tease…"

**-Inuyasha-**

Inuyasha stared incredulously at the collection of assorted herbs, potions and cauldrons scattered throughout the room in front of him. After Kouga had left, Inuyasha had begun searching through the cave, looking for the listed ingredients on the piece of paper Kouga had given him.

A small voice in the back of his mind still questioned why he was doing as Kouga was asking and not trying to escape. He only replied with, "Maybe Kouga will be different…" which made the voice scream and curse at him for his naivety.

He just suppressed it until it was none but a slight whisper and went about gathering the items on the list.

Then it came to the part where he was to fill the vials with blood. They seemed quite large; too large for his liking. But he went on with it.

After filling one of the vials with his blood, he began to feel woozy; the combination of blood-loss and hunger taking over. The voice in his head cursed him for being so weak.

He shook it off and got to skinning the boar, which wasn't an easy task, seeing how large it was.

When he was finished, he laid the large bloody pelt out on the ground to dry near the fire.

He was covered head-to-toe in blood, which made him feel icky all over. 'Maybe I should take a bath?' He thought.

He started waling towards the spring when his stomach interjected, voicing his need for food.

"Oh well, I'll just bathe after cooking."

He walked back over to the skinless boar carcass and began to cut it up and cook it like he always saw his mother do; only this time it on a much larger scale.

'Mother…'

_**Flashback**_

_Inuyasha ran as fast as he could; the voices of the villagers fading. _

_He had only gone out to hunt while his mother gathered herbs when he stumbled upon a small fox lying dead on the forest floor._

_Thinking himself to be lucky, he scooped it up. Not a second later, a hunter from the village stepped out of the foliage in front of him, obstructing his path._

_He was short, fat, and had a smell that made Inuyasha gag._

_The human looked down on him in disgust and demanded to know where he was going with HIS dinner._

_Inuyasha laid the fox at the man's feet, apologized and turned to walk away. _

"_Just where do you think YOU'RE going?" They man said, grabbing him roughly. _

_The man grabbed him by both of his shoulders and brought him up to his eye-level._

"_You just tried to steal from ME, the headman of this village, and you think I'm just gonna let it slide?"_

_Inuyasha just stared at him dumbly. _

_The man slammed Inuyasha into a tree and began to mercilessly beat him. _

_Then, when the man was finished, he dropped Inuyasha on the ground. Inuyasha tried to scurry away, but the man grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back before securing him in place by holding him down with his foot.._

"_I don't think so. I don't know where you're from, but stealing is a crime in these parts."_

_The man smirked evilly at Inuyasha's fearful expression, then cupped his hands to his mouth and yelled "THEIF! THEIF! QUICKLY, SEND THE GUARDS!"_

_Inuyasha, knowing he had no choice, dug his claws into the man's leg (ripping off a chunk in the process), grabbed the fox and ran off into the trees. _

_The man had screamed in agony and collapsed on the ground, screaming; villagers and guards swarming in the area._

_Now that their voices had faded into the darkness, he could stop to rest._

_He collapsed on the ground and passed out in a patch of lilies._

_He woke up a few hours later in his mothers lap; she was humming his favorite lullaby as she cut up the meat from the fox he had and threw it into a pan that was sizzling with assorted vegetables._

_His wounds were all wrapped and none of them hurt at all._

_She looked down to him and, noticing he was awake, gave him a big smile. Inuyasha could see from her puffy eyes that she had been crying._

"_Are you hungry?" She asked in a gently tone._

_Inuyasha nodded and she took out a large pastry._

"_I have a special treat for you" She said, handing him the pastry._

_It was Inuyasha's favorite snack, though he could never figure out what it was called._

"_You can eat half now and the other half after dinner, okay?"_

_Inuyasha nodded._

_His mother lifted him up and set him on his feet and told him to go wash up for dinner._

_He nodded and ran off and washed his hands in a river near the camping site. _

_On the walk back, Inuyasha could hear men shouting and his mother screaming; causing Inuyasha to quicken his pace from a slow stroll to an all-out sprint. _

_Inuyasha arrived in time to see his mother fall to the ground dead; an arrow lodged into her chest._

_Inuyasha felt his heart collapse as he ran towards her. He was completely oblivious to the soldiers surrounding him until an arrow whizzed past his nose, embedding itself in the ground beyond him._

_He looked up and saw what had become of his home; the tent and surrounding woods were ablaze, everything he knew being reduced to ashes. His eyes locked onto one man, the man from the village. His leg was bandaged and he walked with the assistance of a crutch. He had a certain air of triumph about him and had a smirk on his face that made you want to claw his mouth off. He approached Inuyasha and told him, "I told you that you wouldn't get away, worthless half-breed. Now, it's tome for you to die, just like your whore mother did." The man pulled an arrow from his quiver and aimed his bow towards Inuyasha. _

_Inuyasha felt an entirely new emotion surging through him as the soldiers and villagers around him mocked, spat, cursed and even threw rocks at him. It was rage; pure, unadulterated rage. It burned inside of him so quick and so fast that, in order to release some of the build up, he roared a roar that was so blood-chilling that it would even make Sesshomaru's heart skip a beat. The entire crowd was silenced and Inuyasha just stared at the man pointing the arrow with pure bloodlust. _

_A few seconds passed before Inuyasha lunged at the man and the man, startled released the arrow, embedding it so deep into Inuyasha's abdomen that it stuck out the back. Inuyasha gasped and fell to his knees, his hands clasped around the arrow protruding from his belly. The surrounding crowed cheered and roared and some continued to throw rocks._

_The man approached Inuyasha and ripped the arrow out of his abdomen stating, "You're not even worth losing an arrow over!"_

_The man raised the bloodied arrow above his head and roared in triumph. _

_Inuyasha felt the blood from his wound coating his hands and looked down and noticed it was glowing slightly. His instinct was telling him to do something he never knew he or anyone could do. He stood slowly, the man smirking at his meager effort to stand._

"_What? Haven't had enough? You stubborn little bastard, you just don't know when to give up, do you? Well, I think my men can give a hand there" He signaled his men and they all readied their bows._

"_Ready…"_

_Inuyasha heart pounded, it was now or never, do or die._

"_Aim…"_

_Inuyasha shoved his claws into his stomach._

"_Fir-"_

"_HIJINKESSOU!" _

_The soldiers released their bows at the same time that Inuyasha released his attack. The blood he had flung from his claws had materialized into large red blades that chopped the arrows, soldiers, villagers and the headman to pieces. They all lay scattered around, dismembered limbs, heads and organs, and blood, lots and lots of blood. _

_Inuyasha ran from that place, finding shelter in a cave a few miles away._

_No-one ever found him._

**End Flashback**

Inuyasha shuddered at the memory and wiped away a tear that had found it's way out.

He put another piece of meat in his mouth and set down is plate. He looked around the room and checked again to make sure everything was ready for his master's arrival.

After doing some last-minute touch-ups, he went to the springs for a long needed bath.

**To Be Continued**

**Man, this took WAY too long to finish. How'd you like that little battle scene? I didn't mean to put one in in there, but one thing lead to another and before I knew it, everyone was dead and a little boy was hiding in a cave. I've been using that excuse A LOT lately. And just for FYI, that song that Inuyasha's mother was humming is called "Lilium" **

**Leave me a nice little review to tell me what you think! Ciao! ;D**


End file.
